


Kittens!

by tribblescience



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribblescience/pseuds/tribblescience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron gets home from work, Hermione surprises him with three little fury animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens!

Ron pushed the door and opened it. It was good being home after a long day at work. The wonderful smell of food being cooked entered his nostrils and he smiled. He quickly walked through the living room to the kitchen where he found Hermione cooking.

Hermione was the smartest witch he had ever met, but cooking wasn't one of her best skills. Even so, with some tips from his mother, she had turned her cooking into something more bearable to eat.

"Hey! I'm home!" Ron said as he came closer to her.

"Hey!" She turned away from the kitchen counter just the enough time to greet him with a hug and a kiss. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Not bad… a bit tiresome… I wish there would be a spell to make all the auror paperwork fills itself in!" he said. She smiled. "And how was your day at the Ministry?"

Hermione shrugged. "The usual… you know…" he smiled. "I do have something to tell you though… and I don't think you're going to like it…" she said.

"What happened?" Ron asked while Hermione washed her hands and with a flick of her wand lowered the oven temperature.

"You know the neighbour's cat?" she said. Ron nodded. "Come with me." Hermione said, and Ron walked behind her to their backyard. "I found this in the middle of our garden…" she said as she lowered herself as if she was catching something from the ground in-between the plants. When she got up, Hermione was holding what it seemed to be a small cardboard box.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Look." Hermione said, giving him the box to hold.

Ron looked at the box. Inside it were three small ginger-coloured kittens staring up at him.

"Err… Hermione…"

"They are so cute aren't they?" She asked. "They are Crookshanks' kittens!" Hermione said happily.

"But…" Ron said, still looking at the three kittens. "Are… Are you planning on keeping them?" Ron asked.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I keep them? They will be with their dad, aren't they?" she asked smiling to the small furry animals inside the box. "Come on." She said, and taking the box from Ron's hands, she put it back in the middle of the plants growing wildly on the yard.

"Speaking of Crookshanks…" Ron said. "Where is he?"

"He's around… he likes to stroll… but he always comes back at night…" she said. "Why?"

"Why does he have to come back?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "How can you still not like him?" And she went inside not giving him time to answer.

Ron shrugged and followed her, hoping that she would forget what he had just said during dinner… but he knew that Hermione was not someone how forgot things from one moment to the other. Especially when it was about Crookshanks…


End file.
